Unforgetable Memories
by galeaya
Summary: I said I wanted to go all the way to the top. I told you I'd change everything once I become Fuhrer. You said I needed someone I could trust. You told me you'd work under me and push me to the top... But Maes, you aren't here anymore. You're dead.


Title: Unforgettable Memories

Fandom: Full Metal Alchemist

Genre: sort-of Angst/General

Author: GaleAya

Notes: This has several spoilers in it (for those who haven't seen FMA), including Maes Hughes' death and Roy Mustang's revenge (sort of) on the Fuhrer. Oh, there's no established pair for this one, maybe except the slight RoyMaes theme or the sort-of RoyEd scene… and the RizaRoy implied in the ending...

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, but I do own a Maes plushie… I wish Maes didn't have to die… I cried when he did!

* * *

_Dead_

.

I grit my teeth as the word flashes into my head. For how long have I been feeling this way? It was always cold inside and out, always empty… hollow…

_._

_Ever since his death_

.

I force down the heavy feeling in my throat, trying to swallow through my constricting chest. Was this grief? Was this how that girl felt when I murdered her parents? I felt tired and strung up at the same time; restless and exhausted all at once.

.

"_Sir! We have urgent news!"_

"_Urgent? Well then, hurry soldier. I have a meeting with Colonel Hughes-"_

"_Sir… Colonel Hughes has been shot…"_

"_Shot?!"_

"… _Sir… Colonel Hughes is…"_

_._

_Dead_

.

I wanted to do something, anything just to lessen the burden that was weighing me down… but I didn't do anything. Not at once. I had frozen on the spot, eyes searching the soldier's, wanting him to tell me it was all a lie. All a lie… that Maes wasn't dead…

.

But he was

.

And I knew it. I knew it was true, I felt it in my chest. In my heart. I knew it was true. My dear friend was truly dead, and I didn't even know why. He had kept everything from me, wanted to shield me from the truth… so that I wouldn't follow him to his grave.

.

"_You won't even investigate his death?!"_

"_The investigation of Brigadier General Hughes has been ordered to a stop."_

"_I… I… Excuse me, Colonel!"_

.

But I did! I had wanted to know who did it to him, who had shot him. I wanted to know… and I wanted revenge.

_._

_I will work for you and push you to the top. After all, you need someone you can trust._

.

But you wouldn't have wanted that, would you, Maes? That was why you hadn't kept me involved… so that I wouldn't make that mistake. I wanted to go to the top, to be the Fuhrer so that I could change everything, make everything right. And you were always there to support me, always there to risk your life for my sake, to protect me…

.

But I couldn't even face you family to apologize…

.

"_Heheh! Isn't my Elysia so cute? She's a very talented artist, ne, Colonel? Waaaah, look, she's so beautiful!"_

"_If you don't have anything to say to me, Colonel, then put down the phone."_

"_But I do! My Elysia has been such a good girl and her birthday's coming up so you better have a gift for her You want a picture of my cute Elysia-chan..?"_

.

And sometimes I wonder if… if somehow, I was more important than them. If… somehow… I had meant more to you than your family… But that may just be my ego talking, huh? But sometimes…

.

Sometimes I wish I meant the most to you, Maes…

.

Because you mean the world to me. You have always been loyal to me, always been there to back me up. You've never left my side, you are the family I've never had the chance to have. You… you're more than just a comrade… You're my…

_._

_Best friend_

.

And I don't know if this is right. I don't want to throw everything we've worked for just for revenge, but my heart tells me that this is the way. I… I couldn't have lived anyway, knowing that I had the chance to avenge you and just turned my back to it.

.

"Fullmetal."

"Colonel. Revenge, huh?"

My eyes narrow at that, and my mouth goes dry. I clutch the picture in my pocket, the one from many years back. _We were smiling then…_

"Will you come with me, Fullmetal?"

Silence

"No… I… have some other agenda…" _But I want to get revenge…_

"I see." _I understand. I have to do this alone… but Fullmetal…_

I take out my hand for a salute, but I pause midway. I remember… you're not a dog of the military anymore, are you Edward Elric? I stretch out my left hand instead, for a handshake…

And you don't take it, but tap it with you own. So childish.

"Sayonara, Colonel."

"Sayonara, Fullmetal."

And just like that you leave me. But that was better than leaving without any goodbyes, wasn't it..? But Fullmetal…

_Thank you_

You've given me strength to carry this through. I'm not only doing this for myself now… I'm doing this for you, for his family and for everyone he loved…

And I'm doing this for you, Maes…

For all the years you've been by me, for never questioning my decisions, for never judging me for my past…

For caring for me, for standing by me through thick and thin…

.

For believing in me…

.

Always…

.

.

I face the Fuhrer's house with calm now… because whatever happens, I know…

.

You'd always be there, waiting, wouldn't you…

.

Maes..?

.

.

"_I want to go all the way to the top. I want to be the Fuhrer, and then I'd change everything."_

"_Then I will work under you and push you to the top."_

_._

_Arigato…_

.

"Colonel!!"

_._

.

_Maes… Arigato…_

.

.

"Roy MUSTANG!!"

* * *

.

Gale: -blinks- to those who didn't get the ending, that was when he was already getting out of the building with the child in his arms… you know, when Archer fired at him

Aya: yeah, Hawkeye was screaming… and when she got to him, instead of calling out for the Colonel, she said his name...

Gale: it's not very good is it..? Ah, well, it was an on-the-spot thing, anyway… because I saw this awesome picture of Maes and Roy… gaaaah, just look for it in my gallery…

Link: h t t p / i m a g e s . t a b u l a s . c o m / 8 7 6 6 8 / m / r o y m a e s . j p g

Aya: They looked so happy… -sniff- and yeah, I changed the dialogues. I couldn't exactly remember them, and anyway, this is fanfiction, isn't?

Gale: Hope you guys aren't disappointed -hugs Maes plushie- Just take out all the spaces in between and you'll get there...


End file.
